Oliver's Retirement
by LycoX
Summary: Health issues for Oliver finds him being forced to retire from the Vigilante life.
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver's Retirement**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: My mother's spine and bone problems had me thinking about this awhile back and I'm only now getting around to it. I figured all the intense physical activity Oliver did as Hood/Arrow/Green Arrow over the years would eventually cause him some serious problems. The Crisis has not happened yet. I'm assuming by now at this point, he would be close to his 40's, but if I'm wrong, mistakes do happen. William did NOT leave.**

* * *

The arrival of Dr. Schwartz with a frown on her face as she looked at several things in her hands had Oliver instantly alert. "Its bad, isn't it?"

Dr. Schwartz looked up at him for a long moment. "Well, its not the kind of bad that can kill you."

"But its still pretty bad, isn't it?" Wondered the archer worriedly.

As for the last 4 months after reaching his 39th birthday, Oliver had been finding it harder and harder to get out of bed. It didn't help that when he did get out of it, he still had issues moving around and would be in pain longer than usual where his back and legs were concerned. Felicity had finally had enough of him putting things off and arranged for a visit to the Doctor. One that Diggle and Kara ensured he got too in order to ensure he actually went. Both were also somewhere around to also ensure he didn't sneak away the entire time he was there. He'd been forced to endure several hours of scans and blood tests as Schwartz and his family's old doctor, Dr. Lamb, had wanted to be as thorough as possible.

And thanks to advances in certain areas of Medical Science, the results were easier than ever to quickly get. "Unfortunately? Yes."

Oliver sighed. "Alright, hit me. Is it cancer? Some kind of poison?"

"Neither. Or anything else you might be able to think of, Mr. Queen." She told him, making him frown.

"Then what is it?" Asked the man gruffly.

Letting out a deep breath, Dr. Schwartz began to speak. "Your years of intense physical activity as a Vigilante, and most likely whatever you did to survive on Lian Yu for five years, has left the bones in your knees and below it, along with your spine, rather brittle. In a sense, you essentially have Osteoporosis, Mr. Queen. Quite frankly, its a miracle you're even able to get out of bed thanks to how bad the damage is."

"Strong amount of willpower."

"You'd have to have that in your line of work, I would imagine."

"Is this curable?"

The shake of the head was the answer he was given and it wasn't one he liked much of. "No, but it is manageable with treatment plans. But you WILL have to give up being Green Arrow, Mr. Queen. Otherwise, the damage to your body will worsen to the point it could leave you paralyzed." Informed the good Doctor as bluntly as possible.

Knowing he'd appreciate it considering he could be rather blunt himself. _And I had hoped it was something that would be easily dealt with. This sounds anything but. _Thought Oliver to himself.

Intending to do as much research as possible once he got out of there. His thinking had led him to missing the sympathetic look being shot his way from his doctor. Who a few minutes later, would begin to discuss options with him. And once that was done and he was cleared to leave, he'd make his way out of the hospital with a troubled frown on his face as Diggle and Kara joined him. Each looking rather concerned for their friend and being told he'd talk about it during their upcoming group get together. Which had only made the two that much more worried.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I will be doing a second part. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: And here we go yo!**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

The warning system alerted Felicity to Oliver's arrival and she immediately headed towards the door as he came in. Looking incredibly tired and that worried her greatly. "Oliver! Where've you been!? We've been worried sick!" She told her husband, indicating herself, William, and little Mia.

Who just squealed at the sight of her daddy. Getting her a tired but loving smile from her daddy as he came and picked her up with a wince. "Dad, is everything alright?"

Oliver just sighed as Felicity came up to her husband and their daughter, feeling even more concerned. "John and Kara told us you asked for some alone time, its bad, isn't it?"

The fact she had finally managed to grow up some had meant she hadn't gone off in a hurry to search for her husband after his doctor's visit. As it was clear he needed to process things before talking about it with her or anyone else. Granted, a part of her had wanted to do nothing but go and search for him thanks to how worried she was. That and her need to know things but thankfully, she kept a lid on it. Plus, her kids needed her there and not running off. "Its… Its bad, but not as bad as you think it could be." He informed her a bit cryptically.

"Meaning what, Oliver?"

"Meaning that I'm not dying but… I do have to retire from being Green Arrow." He told her and his kids.

Not that Mia necessarily understood what was being talked about of course! Step-Mother and son looked at one another and then back at Oliver. "Uhh… Did we hear you right?" Wondered the young man.

Another sigh escaped the older Queen. "Its that Mayor again, isn't it? She's trying to force you into doing something you don't want to do and this is why you're retiring, right?" Felicity asked with narrowed eyes.

Already thinking of how she can ruin that bitch for life. But her husband just shook his head and began to explain things to his family that Dr. Schwartz had told him hours ago. Needless to say, the duo was quiet as Mia made little happy sounds, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation around her. "W-Wow… That's seriously crappy, dad."

Oliver could only nod in agreement with his son's words as Felicity stared at him in silent shock. "I know this is a big life adjusting change, but I know as a family, we can make it through it. Together."

Even though it would make it hard for him to do certain things with his little girl, but he didn't give a damn. Her squealing laughter would make it worth the pain of active fun for daddy/daughter time. Felicity said nothing as she came and hugged her husband, unsure as to what she could say in a situation like this. The thought of him having to be forced to retire due to something like this having never crossed her mind. William wondered how his parents were going to handle this whole thing in the days to come as it was a huge deal. And could only hope it wouldn't split the family since Green Arrow was such a huge part of their lives. Something he'd finally came to terms with a while back as well for that matter.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And there ya go folks, one more chapter and then this is done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Apologies for the delay in getting this third and final chapter out to you guys.**

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

A few days later saw Oliver, his family, and friends gather up in a certain STAR Labs hangar. Or as a certain Engineer liked to call it, 'The Hall Of Justice'. Oliver thought it was corny but everyone, even Harry Wells of all people, thought it was pretty decent and voted to keep the name. Well, maybe not everyone as Mick just rolled his eyes and muttered something no one asked him to repeat in a clearer manner where the name was concerned. Oliver had thought it would be easier to gather all the teams and solo heroes together in one place that was ideally big enough. And the hangar was certainly that ideal place for him. He'd even thrown in food and drink for everyone while also having the idea for the others to bring stuff of their own so that said food and drink wouldn't be wiped out so quickly.

"Okay, so what's the big hoo-ha about, Ollie? Some kind of end of the world thing or are you and Felicity here pregnant again?" Wondered Sara after about 2 hours into the whole thing.

Both Oliver and Felicity rapidly shook their heads in the negative while denying anything pregnancy related. As it is, Felicity had ensured she never could get pregnant again as giving birth was just way too damned painful. That, and she'd actually scared the shit out of Oliver with a few of her very colorful and inventive threats during child birth that he hadn't put up a fight about her getting her tubes tied. "No pregnancies, and no, no end of the world thing. At least… As far as I know." He told a grinning Sara and the others.

"Though, I suppose some might find it to be the end of the world with the news I'm about to share."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Snapped Black Siren good naturedly and getting a light scowl from Oliver in return.

To which she stuck her tongue out at him and got some laughs. "Okay… So, a few days ago I went to the doctor about some issues I've been having lately and well… It boils down to the fact that I have no choice but to retire from being the Green Arrow. As the years of my intense physical activity as a vigilante has caused problems with my bones. To continue as the Green Arrow would mean to cause further problems for my health and a strong likelyhood of paralysis due to how brittle they are getting."

Silence reigned in the hangar as everyone there processed this news. Diggle and Kara especially were frowning as they vividly recalled how Oliver was acting after that visit to the doctor. The fact this was what he was told was stunning to the two. For Clark 'Superman' Kent of Earth-38, he had to wonder if this is how a certain vigilante he knows in Gotham would end up like due to all the intense activity he goes through in protecting Gotham. Barry was just frowning heavily, not liking the idea of someone he considered to be a damn good friend and as well as a mentor having to deal with this kind of thing. "Damn, Hoss, never thought this would be how you'd go out in the end." Remarked Rene, finally breaking the long bout of silence.

Oliver chuckled. "You and me both, Rene."

"At least you'll have more time for family and that's the important thing, Ollie." Thea told him as she came and hugged her big brother.

As part of her had long feared her brother would meet his end in a really ugly way thanks to his path as Green Arrow. And now, even though she felt a little guilty over it, Thea was glad this was how he was gonna stop. Even if he himself surely didn't like it. "You know, we could use the Waverider's medical facilities to resolve this issue of yours, Oliver." Ray remarked thoughtfully.

But to his and everyone else's surprise, the original vigilante, aka the OV as he liked to think of himself as, shook his head. "Thanks, Ray, but I think its time either way that I retired so that I can fully focus on my family."

"Who's gonna be taking over in your place then?" Wondered Emiko curiously.

Who'd been cautiously allowed back into her brother's life after some betrayals on her part thanks to being mislead by the 9th Circle some time ago. "That's between you, Roy, and whoever else. Just uhh… Just don't turn it into some bizarre fight for the right to take the mantle, okay?"

Chuckles and nods were had at that and soon, Oliver was getting hugged by everyone present or at least hand shaked or patted on the back. Making him feel greatly relieved they were all handling this whole situation quite well. _On to a new chapter in my life._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope this was worth the wait, but if not, I apologize. **


End file.
